The Lord of Shadows
by EterNite
Summary: Formerly under a diff name and diff penname- A dark stranger appears before Harry...............


Please note that this is not a new story. I wrote this back in 2004, and no longer use my old profile, so I am transferring a few of my old stories onto this account. Also, I am sorry to say that I have started a novel of my own, and I will update once a month, which means once every other month for each story.

-Eternal Night

CHAPTER 1: THE LORD AND THE MASTER

"Boy! Get down here and cook us breakfast!" Harry Potter groaned. 'Why me? First Sirius dies and now I have to put up with this.' He thought to himself. He cringed. Sirius was still a very touchy subject with him.

"Hurry it up already!" His uncle screamed. Harry walked into the kitchen. He threw some bacon into a frying pan and made his uncle, aunt, and cousin bacon, eggs, and toast. In return Petunia gave him a piece of soggy bread. Harry glared and went up to his room. They had forgotten that today was his 16th birthday. When he entered his room, he was shocked to see a man sitting on his bed.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Harry said menacingly. The man smirked.

"Harry, I am a vampire. You may call me Absalom until you take all of the oaths that say I can trust you. I am also your true father."

"Explain. My father is dead. He was a fool." Absalom motioned for him to sit, still smirking.

"James Potter was not your father. He was merely your caretaker. You are to be the Lord of the Dark World. Your mother's name is Hananiah. Today you will come of age in the Dark World, so you will become a vampire. Will you accept my offer to take you in, to teach you the Way of the Darkness, and to have you as my heir?" He asked. Harry looked at Absalom-his father- and smirked.

"I accept." He stated.

"Very well. Let's get your name first. Each vampire gets their name when they turn 16. You must open this Bible, and the name you first set eyes upon becomes yours. It will be your destined name." Harry nodded, and opened the book.

"Did you find it?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." Harry replied, his eyes fixed on the page.

"What is it?" He pressed.

"It's... Nebaioth." He whispered.

"Very well then, Nebaioth, my... my son." He said, a genuine smile on his face. Harry fell unconscious.

When Harry woke up, the first thing he saw was his father watching him. He helped Harry out of bed and brought him over to the mirror. His appearance shocked him. He had a pale face and red eyes, with long black hair down to his knees. He also had body markings on his face, twin snake marks on his forearms, body markings on his upper body, and two stripes on each ankle.

Suddenly, two large, black wings burst out of his back, threatening to push his father against the wall. They were each about thirty feet long. He quickly withdrew them.

"Come, Nebaioth. Gather your things. We will go to my house in London." He said as he jumped out the window, held up by a pair of blood-red wings. Harry grabbed his stuff, let Hedwig out, and jumped out the window.

"It's huge!" Harry exclaimed as they landed in front of the manor.

"Here you will have private training classes. The other new vampires to be initiated, otherwise known as the Inheritors, will not see you until the initiation. They will be training with another vampire. You are allowed to roam freely, of course. I am glad you came. I am the current Lord, and when you become lord at the initiation ceremony I will become master. We have not had a master since your grandfather was killed by Dumbledore." They walked inside to be greeted by two house elves.

"Tithe, take him to his chambers." Absalom ordered. The house elf named Tithe beckoned to Harry. Tithe grabbed his stuff and they walked off.

When they reached his rooms, Harry was amazed. His rooms consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, bathhouse, library, study, sparring room, magic room, owlery, a room for who knows what, a closet the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, an armory, and a balcony leading out from the bedroom. He walked back into the library and sat down.

"Ready for your first lesson, Nebaioth?" Harry spun around to see his father. He hesitated. 'All Dumbledore's done is use me. Now I have the chance to learn this, to defy him. He doesn't deserve to have me as his pawn. I hate him!'

"All right... father." Absalom turned to him.

"Nebaioth, I have something to tell you. My full human name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. My real vampire name is one of the few known to all wizards, Voldemort. All of my Death Eaters are vampires. What I now ask you is... Will you still be my heir and become the Dark Lord, prince of the vampires? I do want to be your father and... I'm sorry for the horrible things I've done. Will you accept my love and care for you?" He said, looking hopefully at the boy.

"Will it include torturing Dumbledore?" He nodded. "Than I accept." He said, smirking.

"Thank you, Nebaioth, thank you."

From then on, Harry learned the ways of the dark arts.

It was August 13th, the day that all of the new vampires would rise. Harry, clad in black silk robes and a black cape, wings folded, stood next to his father, crimson eyes looking over the group who were to rise. A man stepped forward.

"My lord, you are now my master. My prince, you are now my lord. Presenting the new master, Voldemort! Presenting the new lord, Nebaioth! And now we present our Inheritors." A boy stepped forward. Nebaioth looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Young Inheritor, do you promise to forever serve the Dark, serve myself, and my son?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes, master."

"What is your name?"

"Alphaeus, master." Voldemort stepped forward. He put his hand over where the Dark Mark would be. It appeared there. Nebaioth then stepped forward and did the same thing, his mark a bloody sword with two snakes entwined around the hilt. Unlike his father, Nebaioth had his mark placed over the heart. The process was repeated with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. All of them pledged to the Dark Master, and the Dark Lord. Then the older Death Eaters stood up and got the second Dark Mark. Voldemort dismissed them and Nebaioth followed his father back to his chambers.

"Here, Nebaioth. For your rise." Voldemort handed him three boxes.

"What...?" Voldemort smiled.

"These gifts may come in handy. Now that you're a vampire, you will have a need for these." He watched as Nebaioth opened the first one. Nebaioth gasped as an emerald snake slithered out.

"_Hello milord. I am Salazar. Are you Nebaioth?"_

"_Yes, I am called that. It is nice to meet you, Salazar."_

"_If you do not mind I will go to sleep now, milord."_

"_I do not mind."_ Salazar wrapped himself around Nebaioth's neck and fell asleep.

"All vampires have their own dark pet to keep them company and serve them. They can speak to their pets, although it helps that you are a Parselmouth." Voldemort said as he handed Nebaioth the second gift. He opened it. It was a sword as tall as Nebaioth and was sheathed in a large black sheath. On the hilt it said 'SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'. Voldemort helped him strap it onto his back. He opened the last gift. It was an eight-pointed star pendant made of a black diamond and attached to a silver chain.

"The sword is for protection, and the pendant will make you look like Harry Potter. After all, when you go back to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be good to be revealed as Nebaioth the vampire Dark Lord, would it?"

"You have a point, dad. I must thank you. I am very grateful." Voldemort smiled.

"Well, get to bed, Nebaioth. Tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley with Alphaeus and his father, Asaph. Nebaioth nodded and went to change into his nightrobe.

The next morning Nebaioth stumbled into the Dining Hall, extremely pale. His father was immediately by his side with a goblet of red liquid, urging him to drink it. Harry drank the contents of the cup quickly, lapping up every last drop with his snakelike tongue, savoring the coppery taste.

"What was that?" Nebaioth asked, still savoring the taste. Voldemort smirked.

"Like it, do you? It's blood." Nebaioth stared at his father.

"Wow, I never knew blood tasted so good." Voldemort smiled.

"I'll make sure to send you some at Hogwarts. The pendant will sustain you, but you will still need about a cup of it every month. Now go get your stuff. I expect to see you over Christmas, Spring, and Summer breaks, okay? If I need to talk to you, I can have Nagini send a message to Salazar and he'll tell you. I will miss you, my son." He said, pulling Nebaioth into a tight hug. Nebaioth hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too, dad." He said before going to collect his stuff. He was only bringing his Hogwarts stuff with him, leaving his more... Dark stuff at home. He strapped his sword on, put the pendant on, and ran downstairs to where the Malfoys were waiting.

"Come." The three of them took a Portkey to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oi, Harry!" Nebaioth groaned. Of all the people it just had to be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Back off, Weasley, Granger. Tom, three rooms please." Alphaeus said.

"Malfoy. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ron sneered. "You're just a filthy Death Eater git."

"Ron! Apologize! Al-Draco and I have recently formed a truce. You will not insult him in my presence." Alphaeus smirked. 'Even when not with his people, he is still an amazing leader.'

"_Milord, is this blood-traitor bothering you?" _Salazar asked, uncoiling himself from his comfortable spot on Nebaioth's neck.

"_No, Salazar, he's not worth it."_

"BLOODY HELL! HARRY! THERE'S A BLOODY SNAKE AROUND YOUR NECK!"

"Calm yourself, Weasley. He's mine. His name is Salazar, and if you don't stop disrespecting my friends and family, then you won't be counted among them." Nebaioth said in the emotionless voice his father had taught him.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be your friend! Who'd want to be friends with you, anyway!" Weasley screamed. When all Nebaioth did was shrug and walk out with the younger Malfoy, he was furious.

When the two boys were done getting their things, they checked to see that nobody was there and then turned down Knockturn Alley. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen Ron in the corner, watching them.

"_Milord, I have a message from the Master through Nagini. He tells you to meet him. He will be waiting at the entrance to Blackford Alley in ten minutes."_ Nebaioth walked down the street. He told Alphaeus to explore for a few minutes, and that he would call when he was ready.

Voldemort was waiting for him, wings spread, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. Harry took off his pendant and put it in his pocket.

"My son." He addressed formally.

"Father." Nebaioth returned. Ron, who had been following him, walked in on the two vampires embracing. Salazar and Nagini were having a conversation in the corner. 'Bloody traitorous snake.' Ron thought as he saw the two snakes.

"Is Alphaeus around? I don't want him eavesdropping." Voldemort said.

"No. I told him to explore for a bit. He is very loyal. He wouldn't dare to betray me."

"That is good, Nebaioth. I brought you your blood. I forgot to gibe it to you before you left. You'd better get going now. You wouldn't want Alphaeus to worry, would you?"

"No, I guess not. I'll see you during Christmas then, dad. Bye!" Nebaioth bowed and walked away, Salazar wrapping himself around his neck. Ron ran before anyone found him.

Later that night, Ron walked into Harry's room.

"Harry, mate, sorry. I was a real git. But guess what? Today I went down some alley and saw You-Know-Who talking to some guy, I think his name was Nebaioth. He's a bloody vampire, Harry! And your snake was there, too!" Harry pinned him against the wall.

"What did you spy on him for!" Nebaioth quickly realized his mistake. "You could've been killed!" He added on quickly.

"Sorry, mate. It's not my fault." Nebaioth just rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Ron." Harry climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

On September 1st, everyone was in a rush. Salazar was nowhere to be seen, and they had to leave. A few minutes later, Alphaeus found him. He gave him back to Nebaioth, and they hailed the Knight Bus. When they got to Kings Cross, there was only one compartment left, full of Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione went off to the Prefect compartment, as did Alphaeus, leaving Nebaioth alone with Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint.

"So, Potter joins us, does he? How will we torture him today?" Pansy said. Salazar uncoiled himself and hissed at her while Nebaioth walked over to her and touched the place where his mark was and pressed down. He took off his pendant.

"I wouldn't say that, servant." Pansy gasped. Nebaioth put the pendant back on.

"Milord, forgive me!" She said, kneeling down and kissing the hem of his robes.

"I do not forgive. Get up!" He kicked her. She stood. He sat down. She sat down. Alphaeus walked in and bowed.

"Milord."

"Alphaeus. Sit." He sat.

The trip passed in silence, Nebaioth and Alphaeus reading, exchanging whispers every once in a while, everyone else afraid to do anything in fear of displeasing their lord.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! This year the fifth through seventh years will be resorted, which will be done annually to the fifth years here. This decision was made by the school governors council by popular demand. Let the sorting and resorting begin!" Nebaioth smirked, knowing his father had something to do with this.

"1st years!"

"Smith, John!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevy, Edward!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zabini, Sarah!"

"Slytherin!" this continued for a while, until...

"5th years!"

"Weasley, Ginny!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!" this continued, until...

"6th years!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!" After that Nebaioth stopped paying attention, until...

"Potter, Harry!" Nebaioth walked up.

"Slytherin!" He walked over to his new table and sat next to Alphaeus. Dumbledore looked a little put down, but pushed it aside. The seventh years were resorted, then...

"Enjoy your food!"


End file.
